


An Officer's Love At Everblue

by shizuumi151



Series: Down At Everblue [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fish!AU, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, OH YEAH fictional names and places, Rating will change, Slow Build, tags and characters to be added with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Rin was afraid life was going to get boring, he gets the chance to tag along for lunch at Everblue Eatery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of an Officer's Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> My newest multi-chapter AU pursuit ;D;
> 
> I'd like to note that I haven't forgotten or discontinued my teacher fic, even though the update is really slow. I just got struck with Free! Eternal Summer fever and its perfect ending AU, so (if you happen to be) don't worry!
> 
> But what is with these...these s- _side-by-side fics??_
> 
> I'm writing this in conjunction with the [Chef](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1997712) fic in a series, [Down At Everblue](http://archiveofourown.org/series/123954) :D This style is inspired by the jeanmarco series Like A Drum, where both POVs are explored in separate fics, but the in the same series :)
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Rin was hunched behind the wheel of the police car, his arms crossed as he nodded his head down.

“— _Patrol unit 8193K, report._ ”

The transmission fuzzed to a click on the radio. The fresh afternoon lit his eyes beneath the black sheen of his cap, the glowing strip making them crinkle crimson in his little wince. He made the slightest groan when he roused from his nap, sniffing before he thumbed up the peak of his cap and flipped on the radio switch.

“Patrol unit 8193K reporting,” he cleared his voice of any rasp from sleep. He stretched his arms past the wheel and onto the dash, staring past the vibrant storefronts lining the smooth grey street.

“ _Some situation at 22nd causing a stir, a block down from Everblue Avenue,_ ” the deep voice crackled through the matt radio. “ _It’s closest to your patrol area, so check it out and gauge for back-up._ ”

“Copy that.”

Rin pushed his shoulders back against the leather of his chair, rolling the tension back in them as he turned on the ignition. He tapped the wheel like a trill on the piano as he started to cruise down the clear street, lowering his shoulders with a routine huff.

_Time for work, then._

Officer Matsuoka Rin moved to Shidzuni a few weeks prior, joining the Samezuka Police Force with training and experience from patrolling in Australia.

Shidzuni was a fashionable metropolis, with stretching boulevards, shiny boutiques and baby blue skies. Policing was a peaceful business in the town, coasting by the slim street lamps that held delicate curls beneath its high arch. The streets were clean, and disruptions were uncommon—except for a number of fires in the area, weirdly enough—which left a lot to do in the beautiful city. The low activity meant that Rin had a number of places to visit when the weekend came around, which made him quite content.

A little bored, though.

He sighed, switching his turn signal for the left.

He would have hoped for something exciting; it wasn’t everyday there was a scene to check out. Instead, he glanced up to the road sign, with ‘Everblue Avenue’ embossed in bold.

He lived a few blocks down from the lane, and passed by on his patrols often enough to gather an impression. Everblue was a more romantic, down-to-earth setting in Shidzuni; with greenery, bookstores, and café fronts like Paris au naturel. Rin would have dawdled along if he weren’t busy for the first couple of weeks after he moved, and if he didn’t have to roll past the enticing street for his daily patrol instead.

“Well, nothing to do about it,” he sighed curtly, turning right at the end of the street. “Gotta check…out…”

Rin lungs seemed to empty, his words leaving in a wisp. His foot forgot the gas pedal, his body tilted in time with the car coming to a stop. His police cap slid off his hair, nearly tugging off his ponytail as his brow contorted into the most bewildered line possible.

A rocket stuck out from the middle of the street.

“The _fuck_?”

He craned towards the windshield. The asphalt rippled out where the rocket was lodged, and pink smoke billowed out of the bulbous windows.

“—What the _hell_ are those?”

He gripped his dash when he peered even closer, his jaw going slack as colourful, one-eyed jellyfish happily roamed around the wreckage. A blue one was hopping around with a round helmet in its spindly arms. He weakly followed an orange balloon floating to the skies, before looking down at a lime jellyfish with its antennae drooping sadly.

A muss of blonde hair poked out from behind the rocket. Rin froze up at the most _bouncy_ kid he’d ever seen at a crash site.

“—S’that _kid_ the _astronaut_?”

Rin was totting up how many charges this pink-eyed, balloon-toting misfit would get before his radio clicked.

“ _So? What’s the report?_ ”

“…Uh…” Rin frowned, squinting when he looked to the boy pulling out jellyfish from the rocket. “…Chief, what if I said there was a rocket crash with multiple alien-things and balloons at the scene, with a suspiciously happy suspect?” he said. He glanced over to the jellyfish linking their little arms in a circle, bouncing around as the astronaut was looking to the horizon with a hand over his eyes. “Blonde hair? Pink eyes? Hypothetical.”

“ _Him again…?_ ” the radio frizzled with the chief’s gruff sigh. “ _Right, I’ll tell the boys down at construction to go there._ ”

Rin goggled the radio like he was worried for it. “Uh, sorry— _again_ , chief?”

“ _It’s alright, Matsuoka. We deal with this guy all the time,_ ” he said, clearly less than pleased. “ _You’ll have to send him where he needs to be dropped off—don’t sweat the details,_ ” he cut in, catching Rin mid-question. “ _Oh, and—tell him to keep his aliens in check. Last time they kept the force up for days on end._ ”

“Ch-Chief—”

The connection cut.

He stared at his radio buzzing white noise. A muffled call seeped through his windshield, and he spotted the kid waving with both hands, brimming with joy as his aliens copied his glee.

“…Nope,” Rin finally shook his head, driving up to the wreckage. “I got nothin’.”

Citizens were mildly curious like fish approaching multi-coloured weed, before moving on with their lives just as fast. He pulled up next to the simmering rocket, parking just before the force of nature squashed the blue palms of his jumpsuit to the window at shotgun.

“Hi, Officer!”

Rin narrowed his eyes at the astronaut waving giddily, mentally recounting the number of digits on his paycheque. He remembered two out of six when the kid pressed his face closer, fogging up the window while Rin considered how he’d look in stripes.

The kid pouted at him with puppy eyes. Rin sighed once before he got out of the car.

“You came out!” his gloves padded as he clapped over his fist holding a bunch of balloons. “I thought I’d have to wait even _longer_ to get to know my ride!”

“Somehow, you’re not under—wait, _your_ ride?!”

“Mhm~” he nodded, his chin bobbing into his wide purple collar. “It’s kinda embarrassing since this is the fourth time—”

“ _Fourth_ …?!”

“—But I usually get a ride when this happens!” he explained joyfully. He stuck his tongue and knocked his head, like he was winking at his own silliness while Rin started to reconsider the level of legal enforcement needed in this town.

“…Sure…” Rin allowed, awkwardly ruffling his ponytail. “By the way, uh…”

Rin paused. He put his hands in his pockets, leaning down to check the _weird_ badges on the suit, next to the colourful zips.

 _Oh yeah, I’ve seen these…_ he squinted a little closer. _S’that supposed to be a_ bird _?_

“—Yep, that’s my name!”

Rin blinked at his boyish grin. His focus shot down to the purple name tag the astronaut pinched into view.

“— _Yeah_ , Nagisa,” Rin stood up quickly, bringing a fist up in an responsible-looking cough. “I’ve been told to inform you to keep your…uh…” he took a glimpse at the aliens toddling around Nagisa’s ankles.

“Jellies?” he cocked his head.

“—Your Jellies,” Rin looked up again, ignoring how they regarded him curiously. “You need to keep them in check, since they caused civil disturbance last time you…” Nagisa blinked at him innocently, while Rin rolled his wrist to find some tact. “…Crashed.”

“Aw…” Nagisa puffed his cheeks. The Jellies reacted to his slumped shoulders, worry slanting their single eyes. “Okay, Officer. I’ll make sure they behave.”

“Thank you,” he pocketed his hands again. He couldn’t help watching the Jellies out of the corner of his eye. “… _So_ ~” he murmured, rocking on his heels as the smoke fizzled in the background. “Are those Jellies…um—”

“—They’re real aliens, yeah!” Nagisa brimmed with joy, immediately bending down to pick a pink one up. “This one’s Pinky! You wanna hold her?”

“ _Uh_ —” Rin swiftly brought his hands up, backing away as Nagisa kept shoving his wide, one-eyed Jelly. “No thanks, kid, I don’t think I—”

“Aw, _c’mon_ , don’t be like that~!” he whined. The balloons jostled above as Nagisa stubbornly pressed the Jelly against his fists, with Rin repeatedly shaking his head like it was going to come loose while Pinky squirmed between their grip.

“S- _Stop_ , what if you _hurt_ it?!” Rin snapped, finally snatching Pinky out of the thick-jumpsuit donning demon’s grip.

“She doesn’t get hurt so easily, and she’s _Pinky_!” Nagisa reminded, rustling his jumpsuit by setting his hands on his hips. “But it’s good to know you care, though!” he beamed sunnily.

“Yeah, yeah…” Rin clicked his tongue, before he turned away to see what exactly he was holding. He blinked at Pinky’s one, round eye fixed on him. “…I think I’ll turn you around.”

He rotated Pinky in his hands so he held her like a bowl, pink all over and smooth to the touch, with two fluffy antennae sticking out near his face. It was like some jello balloon, with random four-pointed yellow twinkles on its surface—skin—membrane—whatever.

He pulled a face when it started to emit red hearts.

“The _hell_ is this…” he squinted in disbelief, watching its circular eye morph into a massive heart.

“ _Aww_ …!” Nagisa came up next to him, bolstering himself up on Rin’s shoulders. “She _likes_ you!”

“She’s _hearting_ all over me,” he corrected blankly, keeping Pinky away at arm’s length before tossing her back to Nagisa. “Just round up your other friends—Jellies—whichever. I’ll need to send you to the station.”

“Sure,” he responded with a nod, putting a lovestruck Pinky down while he shooed the Jellies towards the car. “But I’ll need to go to the lab, not the station.”

“Is it Iwatobi Labs you need to go to?”

“Yeah!” Nagisa’s mouth hung with surprise. “How’d you know?!”

“Your badges have their logo and mascot,” he explained, tapping where his own Samezuka badge was. “Figured that’s where you work for and all.”

“Ooh…!” Nagisa craned down to his own chest, nearly hiding his whole face in his collar as he earnestly studied his badges. “You’re sharp!”

“It was hard to miss…” he muttered, rubbing his neck as he sauntered back to the car. “Wherever’s fine, I’m gonna send you anyway,” Rin waved up a hand, opening up the passenger’s seat for the horde of Jellies. “Make sure they don’t mess around so much.”

“Don’t _worry_ , Officer,” Nagisa reassured wholeheartedly, directing the Jellies and their baby Jellies hopping into the back like an air conductor. “They’re gonna be _nice_ and quiet! Promise!”

Rin eyed them filling the car in a neverending queue.

“…I wanna be able to see the rearview mirror, too.”

“No problem!”

Soon Rin was driving to Iwatobi Laboratories with Nagisa, his colourful aliens, and jumpsuit in tow. He wondered if he’d be paid as much to drive a clown car before a shock of blonde snuck into the corner of his vision.

“Hey, Officer…?” Nagisa murmured, nudging a little closer.

“Yeah?” Rin slanted his head back, slowing at a red light.

“What’s your name?”

Rin shifted his elbow to the top of his seat, turning back to Nagisa’s babyish pout. He scanned over the Jellies floating around in the back, the bigger Jellies coddling their babies and a blue one standing on top of Nagisa’s helmet with authority.

“…Call me Officer Matsuoka.”

He was about to face the road again, before the pink Jelly climbed up onto Nagisa’s shoulder. Her eye went back to its normal circle, but hearts faintly emerged around it as she held up Rin’s police cap with tiny arms.

“Oh…” Rin paused, gently pinching the peak. “I dropped it earlier,” he noticed with a pout. He took it out of her dwarfish grip, adjusting it back on his head. He caught the flushed patch of skin where he guessed Pinky’s cheeks would be, before giving her a little smile. “Thanks, Pinky.”

Pinky’s little arms went up to her eye, probably trying to hide her face. He gave a playful huff when her eye morphed into a heart all over again, letting out a chuckle as she hopped down to the other Jellies that patted her on the back.

“You’re gonna have to tell her it’d never work out.” he gave Nagisa an exasperated smile, facing forward in time for the yellow light.

“…You know,” Nagisa shuffled near his seat again, resting his chin at the top. “You _seem_ mean at first, but you’re actually really nice.” he observed thoughtfully, slanting his head.

Rin shifted in his seat, frowning while he focused ahead. “Thanks, I guess…”

“ _Kinda_ ~” Nagisa rolled his cheek onto the seat, staring up at the fuzzy grey roof. “Like a…”

“Mm?” Rin glanced back, cruising past Everblue.

“—Like a _tsundere_!”

He nearly swerved into the post box.

“ _Kid_ , I will _throw_ you outta this car…!”

“You are, you _are_!” he laughed gleefully, peeking at Rin’s flush at a dangerous proximity. “I know only _one_ other guy that’s a tsundere…but you don’t come close.” he shrugged, slumping his arms back on his seat.

Rin’s ears perked up. “…I don’t?”

“Nope,” Nagisa resolutely shook his head. “He’s, like, a _super_ -tsundere,” he explained, sitting back so there was room for his wild gestures. “ _Super_ crabby at first, but he’s actually a _super_ nice guy. If you talk to him long enough to be his friend,” he considered, tapping his chin with a hum. He gasped when he leaned over to see Rin, looking pensive as he drove. “— _Officer Matsuoka_!” he seized Rin’s shoulders.

“ _Jesus_ —!” Rin clutched the wheel hard. He nearly jumped out of his seat before jerking his head back. “ _What_?!”

“Are you interested in the super-tsundere?!”

“ _Wha_ —?!” he yelled, clamming up at Nagisa’s eyes boring into his skull. “N- _No_!” he sputtered, his lungs still recovering from Nagisa’s grab.

“ _Why’d_ you ask if you didn’t measure up, _then_ ~?” Nagisa challenged, giggling as Rin tightened his grip on the wheel.

“I get _curious_ , is all…!” he retorted gruffly, turning the corner. “ _That_ , and it’s good knowing I’m not the only _tsundere_ you know…”

“Ahh, okay, okay~” Nagisa hummed, resting back with his Jellies playing below the seat.

“ _Good_ …”

Rin sighed, counting a minute until they were at Nagisa’s destination.

Nagisa shot forward again. “So you admit you _are_ a tsundere?”

“ _Swear to god_ —!!”

He would have arrested him for defamation of an officer right there and then—didn’t matter if _tsundere_ counted as an insult, he’d _testify_ to get this little shit in juvy—but he had to stop at Nagisa’s sudden wonder.

“—It’s Rei-chan!”

Rin did a double-take at all the Jellies rising with delight, wondering why in _hell_ Nagisa was blushing before his vision wrenched forward again.

A man with an explosion of indigo hair trudged into view, his downtrodden face covered in smudges and soot. The broken buttonholes in his lab coat made his ripped tie and tattered slacks for anyone to see, and his arms dragged down his shoulders as he held onto a ruined purple book with ash for pages.

Rin stopped the car. “ _Holy_ …”

“Yeah, Rei-chan’s clothes _are_ pretty ruined,” Nagisa nodded with a pout. “Hopefully he didn’t lose any of his notes again…”

“Was there _another_ fire…?” Rin murmured.

Nagisa shrugged. “Probably.”

“—It happens so often you say _probably_?!”

“Well, the rocket fuel Rei-chan makes _is_ super-flammable…”

“Tell him to make a different fuel!!”

“He is! He’s on the quest for the _perfect formula_ ,” Nagisa said, mimicking a deep, pretentious voice. “Besides, thirteenth time’s the charm! Oh, we should probably go help him.”

“ _Twelve_ fires, _four_ crashes…” Rin mumbled, readjusting his cap in a heated shove. “ _Seriously_ , I thought this place was _safe_ —”

“Oh, oh, there’s Mako-chan!”

A fireman jogging up to Rei, with neon yellow stripes glinting in Rin’s eye. His helmet bounced behind his tidy olive hair, surprisingly steady and unthreatening in his thick black uniform.

Rin watched the chemist turn at a hand at his shoulder, looking down at the fireman holding out a pair of glasses that matched his red gloves.

“Mako-chan found Rei-chan’s glasses!” Nagisa cheered, bending forward so his cheek nearly pressed Rin’s. “That’s good,” he nodded firmly. “Rei-chan’d never look the same if he lost them.”

“Why are you using _-chan_ with them…?”

“‘Cause they have girly names,” Nagisa explained, like it was already clear as crystal. “I could call you -chan if you have a girly name—”

“— _No_ thank you.”

“But you don’t feel left out, do you…?” Nagisa asked worriedly, completely ingenuous. He beamed with inspiration. “Then I’ll call you Officer Matsuoka-chan, even though it doesn’t ring so well!”

“I _told_ you—!!”

He whipped around to yell some more, before he spotted Nagisa’s permanent, bubbly grin, and the Jellies still gaping at him.

“What’s up, Officer Matsuoka-chan?”

He gave up with a sigh, unbuckling his seat belt instead.

“I’m gonna go out to check if they’re okay, maybe give them a ride,” he paused at the Jellies rolling around Nagisa. “…Somehow.”

He gasped in excitement. “Can I come with?”

“If that means you hang around them instead o’ me,” he stepped out of the car, unlocking the back doors. “Knock yourself out.”

“Officer Matsuoka-chan truly _is_ a tsundere…”

Rin slammed the door as hard as he could without rattling his car. He wiped the grumble off his features, rolling his shoulders to regain his composure as he headed over to the two men. He tweaked his cap a final time as he approached.

“Ah, Officer,” the fireman came up dutifully, the kind twinkle in his green eyes taking Rin aback. “What seems to be the problem?”

“There’s no trouble,” he shook his head, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. “I was wondering if you two were okay, what with another fire and all.”

He immediately reconsidered how flippantly he put that before the fireman chuckled like a bell.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he reassured. With how warm his voice was, Rin could almost believe twelve fires really _was_ nothing to worry about. “Though it’s unfortunate there are accidents, we make sure no one ever gets hurt, and Rei manages to save his notes more as of late,” he explained, his gentle smile expressing nothing but faith and nobility. “I’m Tachibana Makoto,” He stuck out a gloved hand for Rin to blink at. “Thank you for taking the time to check up on us.”

“Matsuoka Rin, and it’s no problem,” he responded easily, taking Makoto’s hand in a firm shake.“What about your friend, Rei?”

“I apologise, Officer, I was wiping the grime off my glasses,” the chemist spoke up, completely professional as he put them on. Rin felt an air of dignity about him—which was admirable, considering he looked like a wreck—as his eyes teemed with a sharp purple. “Rest assured, I am safe. And while my notes barely intact, they are legible,” he pulled out a handkerchief to thoroughly rub his hand, before promptly presenting it to Rin. “Ryuugazaki Rei. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“You too,” Rin shook his hand. “And, ah, in case you didn’t hear earlier, Matsuoka Rin.”

“—So you _do_ have a girly name!!” Nagisa bounced onto the scene, hoisting onto Rin’s shoulders. “Officer Rin-chan sounds _way_ better than Officer Matsuoka-chan!”

“ _Nagisa_ …!” Makoto yelped, looking a lot more panicked than a fireman should look.

“ _Nagisa-kun_ , could you show _some_ decorum…?!” Rei yelled, his glasses going askew.

“If you happen to be friends with this guy, and that’s a _really_ big _if_ ,” Rin growled, sinking under Nagisa’s squirming weight. “Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn’t arrest him.”

“Admittedly _none_ at this point!” Rei squawked, finally looking appropriately agitated for someone just exiting a blast.

“— _Alright_ , sucker!” Rin barked like he’d been waiting. He clapped Nagisa’s wrists, bending forward so Rin slung him like a burlap sack. “You’re comin’ with me!”

“Wow, Officer Rin-chan!” Nagisa gushed, eyes sparkling while Makoto squeaked in alarm. “You’re really strong, aren’t you?”

“W- _Wait_ , Officer Matsuoka!” Makoto stumbled forward. “I’m really sorry for his behaviour! Please don’t arrest him!”

Rin made the mistake of turning to Makoto’s earnest bow. He made the _further_ mistake of not looking away when Makoto stood up, so Rin took the brunt of his pleading expression.

_…Never could say no to puppy eyes…_

Rin pursed his lip. Then sighed.

“…Probably couldn’t arrest him for being a little snot anyway,” he pretended to console himself, placing Nagisa back on the ground with a huff. “Those Jellies’d probably go nuts if I kidnapped their leader, too.”

“I’m not their leader, I’m their friend,” Nagisa pouted. He joined Rei readjusting his glasses in a harrumph and Makoto sagging in immense relief. “They just can’t get around Earth so easily without me, that’s all~”

“That’s typically what we coin as a leader, Nagisa-kun.” Rei exhaled tiredly, holding his elbows.

“ _You_ wanted me _arrested_!” Nagisa pointed in offence.

“With the number of disturbances you’ve caused crashing into the streets, I wouldn’t be surprised!” Rei retorted, remarkably stubborn for a walking mess.

“ _Mean!_ ” Nagisa stuck his tongue out. “I’d _never_ think you’d deserve getting arrested for your fires, but you wouldn’t even _blink_ if I was behind bars, would you Rei-chan?!” he accused childishly, turning away as he crossed his arms.

“I _would_!” Rei insisted, exasperated and just as petulant. “I simply wouldn’t be surprised!”

“Well me neither for you!” Nagisa groused, before facing Rei again. “Now stop yelling at me already…!” Nagisa took a large stomp, and hugged him firmly. “…I don’t like it…”

Rei choked at his upset murmur, staring dumbly while Nagisa nuzzled his hair below the frayed collar of his undershirt.

He looked to Rin and Makoto blinking at the fuss, and a blush seeping onto his clenched cheeks. He looked down at Nagisa, eventually placing his hands on his shoulders.

“N-Nagisa-kun, I am sorry,” he said, meaning it as Nagisa sniffled into his shirt. “Please, if you could just smile…it would not be beautiful to cry in front of others like this.” he tried to reason, patting Nagisa’s back in an awkward, yet well-meaning hug.

Nagisa sniffed loudly before looking up at Rei. “A-Am I more beautiful when I smile, Rei-chan…?” he asked tearfully, his eyes pink and welling.

“I- _I_ —” Rei’s mouth clapped open and shut, before he gulped back his embarrassment. “Of course,” he whispered hastily, before standing up straight in a desperate worry. “Now _please_ if you would stop being upset—”

“YAY~!” Nagisa squealed in joy, crushing Rei in an even harder hug. “Rei-chan, _I love you_!!”

“I didn’t know they were dating…” Rin muttered at the side, wincing at Rei’s incredulous shrieks.

“Well, technically, not yet…” Makoto rubbed his head, nudging his helmet sheepishly.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Rin goggled him, glancing over at Nagisa laughing with a happy blush. “Man, if I found something like that, I wouldn’t waste a _minute_.”

“Oh?” Makoto tilted his head. “Are you single, Officer?”

Rin stopped. And looked up.

Suddenly, he realised just how _tall_ Makoto was.

“Uh…” Rin felt something uncomfortably warm crawl into his throat, and he scratched his cheek where colour started to bloom. “Yeah, I am…” he admitted, his hand moving to palm his nape.

Makoto frowned. “Someone like you shouldn’t be…”

“—Oh _wow_ ,” Rin coughed, burning up in self-consciousness. “Sorry, uh—I _am_ into guys, but…” he glanced up, his cheeks bursting when Makoto raised a brow in curiosity. “—I mean, you seem _great_ , but we only just met, and—”

“— _Oh_!!” Makoto immediately shook his hands, a tint coming onto his own cheeks. “Oh, no no no! I wasn’t trying to make a move, o-or anything!”

Rin blinked.

“—OH!” Rin clapped a hand to his forehead, nearly knocking off his cap. “Oh _crap_ , I thought—Jesus, _sorry_ , you were only—!”

“N-No, it’s my fault!” Makoto insisted, his fluster a complete mismatch with his firefighting get-up. “I-It sounded like a flirt, I really should’ve—”

“No, no, it’s _fine_ , I mean—” Rin shook his head in a stammer, his hand darting between gesturing at Makoto and his own chest. “I’m not used to compliments, that’s all!”

He clammed up at Makoto’s blink. He wanted to die when Makoto doubled up, and hid his laugh behind his gloves.

“Well, it _is_ true…” Rin muttered in a hot embarrassment, looking away while mentally kicking himself.

“ _Sorry_ , Officer…!” Makoto said after a while, his eyes still a little scrunched with mirth. “I shouldn’t have laughed, sorry…”

“It’s fine…” Rin shook his head, chuckling at the awkwardness dissolving into…well, slightly less awkwardness. “It just—flew over my head.”

“— _Speaking_ of flying over heads!” Nagisa bounded in, locking his hands on his hips determinedly. “I’m hungry!”

Rin instinctively looked at Nagisa’s voice breaking their conversation. He was about to speak before Makoto signalled him on the shoulder, fixing their misunderstandings with an amiable smile.

“How on _Earth_ did that remind you of hunger?”

Makoto retracted his hand at Rei’s disbelief, and Rin felt strangely comfortable with the commotion.

“Well, see, not on _Earth_ , Rei-chan” Nagisa wagged his finger knowingly. “I thought of what flies over heads, and I thought of astronauts, who fly over heads really far away in space. Then I remembered _I’m_ an astronaut, and _then_ I remembered—”

“—You were hungry.” Rin concluded, thumbing his pockets again.

“I’ll suppose that makes a sliver of sense, Nagisa-kun…”

“You get me, Officer Rin-chan!”

“Nagisa, you should give Officer Matsuoka his space…” Makoto chided, another apology in his eyes while Nagisa hugged Rin’s arm like he knew him for years instead of minutes.

“You definitely like to get cosy, don’t you…” Rin sighed, scratching beneath his police cap as he looked to Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa hanging off his arm. “Well, if you guys are hungry, I could drive you to a restaurant?”

“That would be most kind of you, Officer.” Rei bowed. “But I’m afraid I would have to change to be decent in a more public setting, which would inconvenience your patrol and—”

“I don’t mind waiting a while for you to freshen up,” he shrugged, made a little more difficult with Nagisa. “And besides this guy’s crash, it’s a quiet day. They’d alert me if anything was up, so you won’t need to worry.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Makoto put a finger to his chin, before thumbing behind them, over his shoulder. “I managed to get some of your clean lab coats, Rei. They should be in the firetruck.”

“That’s Mako-chan for you!”

“Great catch, Tachibana,” Rin faced him with a grin, before turning back to Rei brimming with gratitude. “Now you can get food _and_ look good.”

“Thank you, Makoto-san…!” he said breathlessly, bowing before he jogged back to the smoking labs. “I’ll inform your partners you’ll be out eating lunch, too!”

“Thanks, Rei!” Makoto called out, before directing his smile to Rin. “I know a really good restaurant. You’re eating with us, right, Officer?”

Rin opened his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah!” Nagisa tugged his arm expectantly, making Rin snatch his head before he could decline. “You should definitely eat with us! You’re the first policeman that didn’t shove my Jellies into the trunk, so you _gotta_ eat with us!” he reasoned, a determined shine overtaking his eyes.

Rin closed his mouth.

“Okay,” he said, pausing. “…And you can call me Matsuoka.”

“Sure thing,” Makoto smiled brightly, though it dimmed with a sheepish expression. “But, uh, I don’t think Nagisa would call you that.”

“I don’t expect anything from this brat.”

“Untrue!” Nagisa cut in, letting go of Rin’s arm. “…Okay, maybe a _lil_ true,” he shrugged at Rin rolling his eyes, sniggering before he headed to the police car. “C’mon! We should go pick up Rei-chan at the lab, otherwise he’ll be too tired to eat!”

“Nagisa, a couple of blocks won’t make Rei tired…”

“I don’t care if he was on the track team, I don’t want Rei-chan getting tired!”

Rin took pause at their banter and Makoto’s comfortable huff, reconsidering Shidzuni for the third time. Maybe he’d have a little fun here, after all.

“Pack your Jellies, Nagisa…!” Rin called out, starting to amble towards the car.

“Leave it to me~!” Nagisa saluted, leaning in to sort the aliens out. “Oh, Mako-chan, are we going to the usual place?”

“Yup,” Makoto nodded, strolling with Rin to the car. “Down at Everblue!”

“Everblue…?” Rin murmured, raising his brows while Nagisa opened the car door.

“Yeah, there’s a really good restaurant down there,” Makoto explained, and Rin swore he saw pride in those green eyes. “The best food in town, for really good prices, and a great, café-like atmosphere.”

Rin whistled. “What’s it called?”

“Everblue Eatery,” Makoto twinkled. “They can do all types of cuisine and desserts, but seafood’s their specialty.”

“— _Oh_ , Officer Rin-chan!” Nagisa chimed from the car. Rin peered beside Makoto’s shoulder at him holding a red Jelly nearly floating away with a blue balloon. “You’re gonna meet the _super_ -tsundere!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: [The End of a Chef's Boredom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1997712/chapters/4328544)


	2. The Beginning of an Officer's Nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: [The End of a Chef's Boredom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1997712/chapters/4328544)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took too long orz i apologise for being trash

“So, the scientist, the fireman, the astronaut (and all his super-cool Jelly friends) get into the squad car.”

“That sounds like the start to a joke,” Rei observed.

On the side, Rin refrained from informing that he didn’t like being the driver for a joke. He remembered that he _offered_ to carpool, but with each time that Nagisa’s lips moved he found his memory somewhat unreliable.

“ _See_?” Nagisa beamed in triumph. Rin grimaced. “It _does_ sound funny, doesn’t it!”

“I never said it would be a particularly funny joke—”

“Never mind all that,“ Rin cut in, before shooting a disbelieving squint at Nagisa on his right. ”Why the heck did _you_ get shotgun? Tachibana or Ryuugazaki should’ve at least—”

“It’s really okay, Matsuoka-san. It’s comfortable here,” Makoto chimed from the back, a green phone at his ear while two or three Jellies hovered over his lap. “Anyway, I’m just calling the restaurant now to say we’re going over— _ah_ , Haru!”

Rin wondered how Makoto sounded so chipper when no one could even breathe in the car, just as Nagisa leaned over from his right in an conspiratorial whisper.

“Rin-chan, Rin-chan. Mako-chan’s contacting the _super-tsundere_.”

“Nagisa, I really don’t give a sh—”

“That’s what a tsundere would say,” Nagisa hummed, and he turned aside to continue some argument with Rei the cleaned-up post-explosion chemist before Rin could think of jamming an astronaut helmet on his pink-eyed baby face permanently.

“He’s fine; there’s nothing to worry about!” Makoto reported at the back, his cheery tone not in any way indicative that he shrunk up like a mime in a glass box to let the innocent Jellies roam around in the car. “Nagisa came back from landing, so I called to tell you we’re coming over for lunch.”

“Nagisa-kun, I simply must disagree,” Rei pushed up the frames of his glasses in resolution. “There isn’t sufficient proof to suggest that Jellies only come in crayon shades. There could be many more that have shades all over the spectrum!”

“Sure there are!” Nagisa pouted, holding a purple and blue one for demonstration. “Purplie’s purple, Bluie’s blue. And there’s Pinkie and Greenie, and Yellowie—”

“That’s insufficient!” Rei insisted, his defiant recline into the backseat made much more deliberate to accommodate the floating Jellies. “There has to be more definitive proof that a Jelly’s phenotype is more varied than the basic colours of the light visible to only humans!”

“Hey, guys, could you settle down there?” Rin gave a bored look at the rearview mirror. “Makoto’s making a call, and I’m pretty sure the Jellies are gonna start rallying you on at this point.”

“Oh?” Nagisa turned around, grabbing the corners of the seat to see a few Jellies shaking their spindly arms like spectators in a football stadium. “Ooh, it’s true! They’re getting really excited!”

“Yup,” Rin responded, paying attention to the traffic light at the end of the road. “It’s cramped in here as-is, so don’t go getting them excited or involved in your…” he scrunched his nose. “Jellopology debates. Or whatever.”

As the car slowed at the red light, a seedling of a thought pinched Nagisa’s brow.

“…Getting them involved…” He started tapping the side of his face, his blonde hair ruffling against the seat cushion. “Getting them _involved_ …” he hummed. Before he could close his eyes in thought, they flew wide open. “…A _ha_!”

“Uh-oh.” At the exact moment Nagisa hit the side of his fist on his palm, Rin scowled. Then, when Nagisa reached over to the back seat and grabbed three Jellies, Rin whipped his head around. “— _Whoa-hoa_ , what the _hell_ do you think _you’re_ doing?!”

“Getting the Jellies involved!” Nagisa informed with a grin of pride, sitting back down properly to place each Jelly on the dash. “Like you said!”

“I said _not_ to!”

“Good ideas come from unexpected places,” Nagisa replied, waving Rin off before clapping his thick-gloved hands together. “Now, let’s see if there’s anything that shows what other colours Jellies can be!”

“While it seems unlikely to find anything, I have to admit it could be fruitful,” Rei cocked his head while rubbing his chin. “That would be the fastest way to settle our dispute.”

Nagisa turned around beaming. “Right?”

“ _Wrong_!” Rin growled, already feeling a migraine closing in. “You’re not settling this here!”

“Don’t worry, Rin-chan!” Nagisa reassured, before picking a Jelly up. “I won’t do anything without the Jellies’ permission! Now let’s see, you’re a nice red, Reddie. What else is there—?”

“That’s not the issue here!” Rin barked, nearly forgetting to start the car again at the green light. “Examine them in your _lab_ , not in my _car_!”

Nagisa pouted with an ‘aw’ of disappointment. “But how am I gonna show Rei-chan he’s wrong?”

“How about gettin’ them off my dash first?!”

“ _Guys_ ,” Makoto huffed, the chide making Rin and Nagisa instantly quiet down. “I’m trying to call—oh, Haru?”

Rin had quieted down, but became curious again. “…So, is Haru the—?”

“Nagisa-kun, I _must_ insist that some Jellies be moved to the trunk!” Rei squawked, trying to retrieve his glasses from two baby Jellies who’d decided to play piggy in the middle with them. “The lack of space and their added boisterousness is unbearable!”

“No!” Nagisa gasped, mortified. “Not the trunk, Rei-chan!”

“I think I gotta go now…” Makoto sighed into his phone.

“ _Jesus_ —” Rin grit his teeth, before stretching over and flicking Nagisa on the head. “Pipe the hell down, would you?!”

“ _Ow_!” Nagisa clapped his hands to the place Rin flicked, a tear in his eye. “That hurt, Rin-chan…!”

“You needa shut up somehow, and I’m driving!” Rin yelled, a mismatch with his careful examination of the two-way street they were going to turn right on. “So don’t even think of unleashing your Jellies on me,” he added, side-eyeing the few wider-eyed Jellies that had witnessed the flick.

Nagisa pouted, his cheeks puffed in a vengeance. After Makoto hung up a call, he turned around to start conversation with a completely innocuous smile.

“Hey, hey, Mako-chan, Rei-chan?"

“Hm?” Makoto looked up after pocketing his phone. “What is it, Nagisa?”

“Well~” Nagisa glanced at Rin again, who had narrowed his eyes at his arch tone. "Did you know Officer Rin-chan is actually a _tsundere_?”

Rin’s grip tightened on the wheel. “ _Grk_!”

“A tsundere…is that something from anime?” Makoto thumbed his chin, humming while Jellies rolled across his feet. “I don’t think I know what it means.”

“I believe it is a term used to describe a person who is stubborn in admitting their romantic intentions,” Rei supplied with a meaningful press of his glasses. “So, presently, I wouldn’t see how Officer Matsuoka would be one.”

“It’s true, though,” Nagisa nodded, his solemn hum masking Rin’s snarl. “Rin-chan _seemed_ really mean and strict when he picked me up, but he was actually really nice to the Jellies—and _didn’t_ suggest putting them in the trunk—” he peered at Rei before continuing. “He acts like he doesn’t care, but totally does!”

“I think a police officer couldn’t _not_ care, more than anything…” Makoto pointed out mildly.

“Yeah, but isn’t that what a tsundere would do? It’s _totally_ something a tsundere would do!”

“Well, I can’t say there’s no resemblance to typical tsundere behaviour …” Rei put his hand over his mouth in thought, before he spotted a blood-red glare glinting in the shadow of Rin’s police cap in the rearview mirror. “— _H-However_ , I do feel like this is a topic best left alone, at this point in time!”

“Sounds more like it…”

Rin’s victorious huff over Nagisa’s dissatisfied one would’ve rung more audibly if the Jellies weren’t rolling and floating about. It didn’t help they were roaming inside the car and colonising it into some alien aquarium, using scraps of Rei’s note paper and fountain pen to stick a tiny flag in the crack of the seat cushions. All while Rin acted as transport for a cast fit for a kindergartener’s fever dream to lunch.

“So, Rei,” Makoto spoke up, his amiable tone catching the chemist’s attention. “You’ve been working hard on the rocket fuel formula, haven’t you?”

“Ah!” Rei’s face brightened with the mention of his work, and somehow he didn’t shout in his welling pride. “That’s right, that’s right! I’ve been spending weeks now on the theory for this recipe, and have perfected it. If all goes well, then the thirteenth batch should harvest _beautiful_ results!”

Rin’s brow dipped at the sound of repressed guffaws, and he nearly jumped out his seat at the sound of triumphant cackling.

“That sounds promising,” Makoto gave a genuine smile, completely unfazed by Rei’s whooping laughter reverberating in the car. “But don’t you usually do testing on Wednesdays, though?”

Rin remembered that it was Monday, before he heard a hilarious squeak of a croak.

“A- _Ah_. Yes, w-well—” Rei adjusted his glasses, hand shielding his face as he lowered his voice. “I…suppose I wanted to increase the rate of productivity, after hearing that Nagisa-kun would…“ his lip stuttered, and Rei scratched the tip of his nose. ”…Land today…”

“— _Rei-chan!_ ” Nagisa suddenly crawled over from the front, glowing blindingly. “You were making a new batch for just for _me_?!”

“Nagisa-kun, please _put on your seat belt_!”

Rei decisively pushed Nagisa back to safety while Makoto chuckled at the familiarity. Rin only squirmed in his seat, finding a new grip on the wheel with a self-conscious swallow.

Nagisa’s whining scene and Makoto trying to calm Rei scolding him was a sight filled with comfort. A sight that felt distant even from less than a metre away. And whenever Rin got involved, it was usually to tell them to knock off the antics.

It was typical slapstick from a happy sitcom Rin clearly wasn’t a part of. He felt like some chauffeur, but not even for a limo.

It wasn’t awkward, he was just the outsider.

_Damn…_

Rin masked his embarrassment as he slowed at another traffic light, sinking back into his seat while he tapped the wheel restlessly.

“Rin-chan?” Nagisa poked his side, making him shake out of his stupor. He looked to see Nagisa and Pinky’s curious concern. “Is something wrong?”

“…Nah,” Rin shook his head, looking forward again while Makoto and Rei laughed about something else in the back. “Just concentrating on the road, is all.”

“Mmm…okay!”

“What d’ya mean, _okay_?” he asked, suddenly indignant at the way Nagisa sounded like Rin himself during interrogation, namely when he finally believed a suspect’s alibi.

“Don’t worry! You’re gonna feel all better when you meet the super-tsundere. His food’s the greatest!”

“Nagisa,” Makoto pulled a little face. “Are you still calling Haru that…?”

“Well, if we’re going by Nagisa’s definition of a tsundere,” Rei chipped in while petting a Jelly. “That is, someone who outwardly seems to not care, yet truly does, then I suppose Haruka-senpai—ah, pardon me—Haruka-san would be one.”

“Haruka…” Rin murmured. _A girly name too, huh?_ He took a quick look at the road signs, confirming that they were only a few blocks away from the restaurant. “Would that happen to be the guy you were talking to earlier, Tachibana?”

“Yup,” he nodded with a smile. “Haru’s a chef at the restaurant we’re going to eat at, and he’s one of their best, too!”

“Indeed!” Rei piped up in an commending tone, pushing up his glasses to let the sparkle in his eyes flicker. “Nanase Haruka, the jewel of Everblue Eatery. His meals have garnered fame in the city, and he makes even the most undemanding recipes absolutely beautiful!”

Rin whistled. “Seriously?”

“And it’s not just us!” Nagisa chipped in, adding to the influx of praise. “Everyone who goes to the restaurant ends up going just to eat Haru-chan’s stuff,” he added, before grandly gesturing to the aliens who started to bounce at the mention of his name. “Even the Jellies like him!”

“I’m tellin’ you now, you guys’re setting a high bar for him,” Rin laughed kindly, before making a final turn into the street just by the restaurant. “Well, it’s fine; I’m looking forward to this meal anyway, greatest chef or not.”

“Oh?” Nagisa tilted his head. “Why’s that?”

“Ah, s’just—” Rin leaned back to look for a parking spot by the pavement. “Haven’t really gone out with anyone in this town yet, and it’s been a while in general, honestly,” he continued, starting to go into reverse. “Not to mention at such a nice-sounding restaurant—’scuse me, just gonna come in… _there_.” Rin mumbled, looking in the side mirror to check the angle of the car. He switched off the ignition and turned around, intending to ask the others how his parking was before he met Nagisa’s open-mouthed stare. “…Uh. Nagisa? You okay?”

“Rin-chan…” Nagisa murmured, his eyes started to shimmer. “ _Rin-channn_!!”

“Oi, _oi_ —!” Rin panicked at the sight of tears. “Why’re you crying? _Why is he crying?!_ ”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to cry, really,” Rei clarified, before he adjusted his glasses. “However, it does seems a touch…lonesome, to not have explored the town with a few friends.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Rin sighed, pocketing his keys while a few Jellies comforted Nagisa through his bawling. “Well, s’alright. I do have friends down at the precinct and stuff, and wandered around the town a bit. Just haven’t had a lot of time since I’ve moved here, is all.”

“Being in law enforcement means long hours, doesn’t it?” Makoto asked in understanding, also patting Nagisa’s shuddering back.

“It’s not too bad; Shidzuni’s a pretty safe place anyway,” he reassured, before looking at Nagisa’s wet cheeks with a little grin. “‘Cept when you got this guy crashin’ in and all.”

“Don’t worry, Rin-chan!” he announced, slightly garbled by his constant sniffling. “We’ll show you around, and hang out with you—you’ll never feel lonely again!”

“Never said I was lonely…” Rin let out a benign huff before he clicked his tongue. “C’mon, how’re we supposed to enjoy lunch with the mess on your face?” he rolled his eyes, but rifled through his glove compartment to get a tissue pack.

“His actions contradict his words…” Rei murmured to himself while Nagisa honked into a tissue. “That would indicate that Matsuoka-san truly _is_ a tsundere.”

“It might be true,” Makoto laughed before popping open the car door. “But I wouldn’t tell him that you said that.”

* * *

Rin had parked a block down from the restaurant. After Nagisa carefully instructed the Jellies to stay in the car, but to leave ‘Officer Rin-chan’s stuff’ alone, they walked the rest of the short way together. Even though they’d passed by a colourful, whitewashed flower shop, it was the unassuming but warm atmosphere of Everblue Eatery that captured Rin’s inner romantic. The faded shades of blue and green paint coating the café, the plentiful foliage of slim trees providing shade that the veranda couldn’t, and the inner café holding more shelves than cosy tables and plump couches—the local, carefree ambience all but sucked Rin in.

“ _Wow_ ,” Rin took his cap off in an appreciative whistle, before marvelling at the quaint, worn wood of the doors some more. “The place looks even better up close.”

Nagisa hopped up beside him. “So you _have_ passed by here before!”

“It’s hard to miss, even though it’s quiet,” Makoto said, before waving to an ample, kindly woman who had weaved around the counter and café glass to come outside. Her bangs framed her dimpled smile, and her orange bun bobbed as she approached, rubbing her hands down her red apron.

Nagisa burst from the group, beelining for the woman with the broadest smile on his face.

“Kanon- _channn_!”

“Wai—! _Nagisa_!!”

Before Rin could reach forward to prevent third degree assault, the woman caught him with practiced ease.

“It’s been some time, hasn’t it!” The woman bellowed with a healthy laugh, rubbing her cheek hard against his shock of blonde hair. “How was your trip, Nagi-kun?”

“Great, great!” he giggled happily in her tight hug. Rin sighed in a wash of relief, and soon smiled at the comforting sight like Makoto and Rei were while Nagisa grabbed onto her arms like they were monkey bars. “I found way more Jellies and made lots of friends! We partied, and we danced, and we _crashed_ , and—oh, oh, I even made a new friend here on Earth, too!” he announced, pointing straight at Rin. “Officer Rin-chan!”

“I see, I see!” she noted with a beam, before unwrapping her hold around Nagisa to approach a slightly nervous officer. “Now I do hope you don’t just go by whatever Nagi-kun calls you. What’s your name?”

“Good evening, ma’am.” he greeted with a bow. “I’m Matsuoka Rin.”

He stood back up to see the woman covering her giggles, feeling the need for stiff formalities dissolve by the second.

“Well, aren’t you polite!” she smiled warmly, her hands akimbo. “I work the café part of this eatery. Minami Kanon, at your service!”

Rin blinked, disarmed by Kanon’s overflowing friendliness. “It’s—nice to meet you, Minami-san—”

“Ah, ah, ah,” she tutted, wagging her finger with a smile. “None of that, now—you just call me Kanon, plain and simple.”

“Ah,” Rin nodded obediently. “Yes, Kanon-san…”

“Matsuoka-san is certainly being strung along Kanon-san’s pace,” Rei mentioned to Makoto in the background.

“Yeah,” Makoto agreed. “But I think they’ll get along well.”

“Now, you’re a handsome-looking fellow,” Kanon hummed, bending forward inquisitively. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before.”

“Ah, that’s—I moved here about a month ago,” Rin replied, his laugh sheepish at the woman’s enthusiasm. “I haven’t had the time to browse the town a lot, but I’ve been wanting to come for some time now.”

She clucked her tongue. “I’ll bet the life of an officer mustn’t be easy.”

“It’s alright, really,” Rin insisted. “The city’s quite peaceful.”

“Except for the _fires_ around here,” she whipped her head, and her narrowed stare made Rei jolt like sending a cat’s hairs on end. “Now see here, Rei-kun, I thought that you would’ve learned not to cause so much ruckus with your fuel by now!”

“I-I-I deeply apologise,” his hands trembled with a comical intensity as he tried to push up his glasses again. “I didn’t think the enthalpy change would be of such a magnitude that—”

“Are you trying to make excuses, young man?!”

“— _Eep!!_ ”

“Now, now, Kanon-san, it’s really okay—”

“— _Don’t_ you go covering for him either, Makoto-kun!” she scolded with a sharp point of her finger, making the firefighter whip his hands up on reflex. “I don’t care _how_ good of a job you do, this is getting ridiculous!”

Rin raised a eyebrow at the scene, as well as how he swore he glimpsed his own mother.

“Well, enough of that,” Kanon finished with a huff. “When all’s said and done, I’m glad we’ve another guest for lunch,” she decided, before looking over everyone with an easy-going twinkle. “You all take a seat right here, and I’ll go get Haru-kun to take your orders,” she said. She noticed Rin’s reaction to the name out of the corner of her eye, and didn’t miss a beat. “Have you heard of him before? He’s great, Rin-kun—you don’t mind if I call you that, do you?”

“Uh—” he blinked, before shaking his head. “Not at all.”

“Good, good! So, Haru-kun, he’s fantastic—even though he’s the youngest chef here, he’s one of the best,” she gushed, already making her way inside. “He’s hard to talk to at first, but he’s lovely!”

Rin opened his mouth to respond somehow, but she had already disappeared into the kitchen.

“…Somehow, I feel really tired and not at the same time.”

“That’s usually Kanon-san’s effect on people,” Makoto explained with an understanding chuckle, before taking off his helmet and gloves. “Ready to eat, then?”

He flashed his pointy teeth. “You bet.”

Rin followed him to the table with the others, where he noticed a thick fire hose was still strung around Makoto’s arm. Once he’d sat down, Rin began to relax, and started to really soak in the calm, warming surroundings. His back was to the restaurant, but it allowed him to watch how the setting sun’s light washed the street with an unimposing gold while he sunk into his seat.

“Ah, Haru!”

Everyone had clearly brightened up after Makoto’s happy greeting, and Rin dimly realised that there was someone behind him.

“Oh, uh,” Rin turned around and looked up, the angle of his body awkward after being pulled out of his rest. “Hi.”

It was natural, Rin told himself, that he had to take a small pause for first meeting someone. There were new features to take in, never-before-seen, about this guy, so it was completely understandable he spent a moment or three harmlessly checking him out.

The chef certainly looked the part, with his white double-breasted jacket and blue neckerchief that looked like the tails had been trimmed off at the knot. Yet oddly enough, the bottom half of his outfit suited a waiter: a brown half-apron with dark slacks and shoes.

Of course, Rin took in all these minor details instantaneously to create one final image, though he might have been guilty of especially noting other features. Like how black the chef’s hair was against his pale skin, the contrast between his lithe fingers and his strong forearms cradling four, leather-bound menus, his elbows hidden by his well-fitting uniform, and his inscrutable expression that seemed to press for attention without seeking for any.

With a blink and then some, an eloquent thought along the lines of ‘ _oh, he’s kinda hot_ ’ passed through Rin’s head. His eyes were a clear, calm blue, and the slim brows above arched a slight at his pause.

His increasingly long, dumb pause.

“…Hello.”

_Damn, his voice is so soft—_

“—Right, hi,” Rin started again, repressing the urge to cough at how he was literally being looked down upon. “Uh, so, I met your friends earlier, at the crash. Um. My name’s—”

“Matsuoka Rin,” he said, still deadpan.

“Matsu—…uh. Yeah,” Rin murmured, his own name dying on his lips. “How’d you—?"

“I heard from Makoto.”

“Oh,” he gave a slow nod. “Right…”

They looked at each other. Rin swore he could taste the conversation withering. The pause took a blink.

“I’m—”

“Nanase Haruka,” Rin filled in promptly. Somehow, a sense of victory fluttered within him, at the split-second sight of Haru’s eyes widening almost imperceptibly. “I heard from the guys.”

Haru’s eyes reverted to a calm blue, and he said nothing. His gaze cast down to the menus in his arms, his eyes gently shrouded by his fringe.

Rin felt a blooming embarrassment at what to do about the cold front, and he only received apologetic expressions from Makoto and Rei as Haru went around the tables.

“—Haru-chan!” Nagisa senselessly disarmed any and all tension with his bright smile. “I’m back from space! Did you miss me?”

Haru passed him a menu. “Welcome back.”

“ _Yay!_ ”

“Thank you, Haruka-san,” Rei inclined his head as he accepted the menu with both hands. “Even though I say this quite often, I’m truly looking forward to your delicious cooking!”

“I’m also looking forward to it, especially after another rescue,” Makoto complimented while receiving his menu with a smile.

“Thanks, you two.”

Rin was watching Haru’s distant, yet familiar behaviour with the others all the while, keeping his expression composed as he got his cheek off his fist to receive his menu.

“Thanks.”

He received a blank look, before Haru turned away looking just as uninterested. “…Welcome.”

Rin’s brows furrowed. He forced down an irritated grunt, before forcefully flipping open the thick pages of the menu. _Just wanted to say thanks…_

“Oh…!” Makoto marvelled at something in the menu, pointing at it before looking up. “Haru, this is…?”

“Angel cake with chocolate.” Haru nodded. “I have it ready for later.”

Makoto beamed at him. “Thanks!”

“It’s nothing.”

Haru’s frigidity transformed into an near-telepathic amity so easily that it surprised Rin. It also made him feel all the more shut out, a feeling he tried hard not to dwell on as he buried his nose into his menu.

 _What the heck is his deal…?_ Rin frowned, trying to focus more on the diversity of the foods available than brooding like a petty kid, and decidedly failing. _Doesn’t matter how much of a pretty-boy chef he is, he’s acting like such a—_

Before he could think anymore, an incessant stream of words poured from his left. Rin looked up to see that names upon names of dishes upon dishes flowing from Nagisa’s mouth.

“—spaghetti bolognese, pasta with extra cherry tomatoes, two mini cheeseburgers, fries, curry bread boat, chicken nuggets, a half-foot sub, finger sandwiches— _oh, oh,_ and a strawberry smoothie to go with that, but also some—”

“ _Nagisa-kun_ , you aren’t physically capable of eating that much!” Rei chided desperately.

Haru looked through the two pages of note paper he’d used to record Nagisa’s order. “So, you want a mini-pizza—”

“— _Please don’t be that diligent, Haruka-san!_ ”

“But Rei-chan, I haven’t even ordered dessert yet!” Nagisa whined, while Makoto chuckled at all of the ruckus.

Rin couldn’t help but stifle his own laughter, before he started to pay proper attention to what was on the menu. While the items didn’t seem overly-fancy, they were many and varied, which left Rin still scrutinising the main courses when everyone else had finished ordering.

“Still can’t decide?” Makoto asked kindly.

“Oh—” Rin looked out of his broken concentration, turning right to notice Haru’s expressionless gaze pressing him. “My bad. There’s just a lot to choose from…” his voice trailed off as he scratched his head.

“Oh, oh, I wanted to ask you something, Officer Rin-chan!” Nagisa stretched over the table, catching Rin’s attention with a curious tilt of his head. “What kind of foods do you like?”

“You asked a fair question for once,” Rin scoffed. He leafed through the menu with a thoughtful pout, and shrugged. “Meat, spicy foods…things with a lotta taste, I guess. But I’m not one for sweet stuff.”

“Whaaat?” Nagisa moaned, his hair fluffing against the table. “But sweet stuff is so _good_ , though…”

“How do you feel about seafood, Matsuoka-san?” Rei asked, the question pitched with excitement. “Personally, I would recommend it.”

“Thanks, Ryuugazaki, but,” Rin clicked his tongue, before scrunching his face at the thought of choking on one too many spindly fish bones. “I don’t like seafood. I’ll just stick with a steak and some coffee,” he decided, and clapped the menu shut.

Suddenly, a pinpoint on the back of Rin’s head felt ridiculously hot, and it pooled across his scalp like scalding ink. He looked back to meet Haru’s hard expression, and whose lips seemed a fraction thinner than moments ago.

“Steak and coffee?”

Rin willed down the frost that coursed through his skin. “Y…Yeah…”

He tried not to show weakness as he gave his menu and faced the table, but the searing at his skull where Haru was staring didn’t stop.

“Your food will come shortly.”

“Thanks, Haru-chan!” Nagisa waved at his retreating back, and Rin whipped around when he heard the kitchen doors close.

“What was that?”

“Pardon?” Rei looked away from his conversation with Makoto. “Is something the matter, Matsuoka-san?”

“No no, s’just…” Rin clammed up, before starting to mumble. “I thought, uh—”

“Oh, if you’re wondering about Haru, he needs to warm up to people before he can feel comfortable with them,” Makoto chimed in helpfully. “We’ve all known him for a long time, so it’s easier for him to talk to us,” he explained, before scratching his cheek in apology. “I’m sorry if you felt left out in any way…”

“Ah, no, s’fine,” Rin decided, shaking his head. “It’s just…I don’t think I’ve ever met a guy like him, y’know?”

“Haruka-san may seem stoic, but he is passionate,” Rei informed.

“Such is the super-tsundere…” Nagisa murmured, humming solemnly while everyone else rolled their eyes.

 _I’m don’t know if I’m startin’ to believe it or not…_ Rin thought with a huff, before they struck up another topic of conversation.

As they shared tidbits about themselves, Rin’s traitorous mind kept drifting back to the standoffish, rude, undeniably good-looking chef. Though the feeling of his clear blue eyes boring holes through the back of his head was unpleasant, the way he minimally interacted with the others was funny to see.

And Rin knew very well that any endearment was only because of his pretty face.

 _Who knew he’d be an ice king, though,_ he mentally sighed, before tuning in to Nagisa’s lively anecdote about the one time his Jellies thought Rei’s spare change of clothes were the materials for the first ever Jelly fashion show.

“But the _funniest_ part was when Rei-chan came in trying to find his clothes—”

“Nagisa-kun, must you always share my most embarrassing moments…?” Rei lamented, while Makoto tried his best to calm down the both of them.

Rin snickered despite himself, and his hand feebly held back bubbles of laughter. At the sound of footsteps, Rin spotted Haru entering his vision with a tray balancing their drinks.

“Chrysanthemum tea, Makoto.”

He cupped the drink from Haru’s hold. “Thanks.”

“Barley tea, Rei.”

“Thank you.”

“Strawberry smoothie, Nagisa.”

“Thanks, Haru-chan~!”

Rin watched Haru calmly serve each cup and pass an extra pitcher of syrup to Nagisa, deciding not to feel too miffed that he would get his drink last even though he was closest to the café.

As he was wondering how a chef could also be a waiter, Rin noticed Haru in his peripheral, leaning near his right to set down his drink. The subtle dip made his fringe leave his forehead a touch, so his eyes weren’t quite seen. The earthy scent of coffee filled Rin’s senses, appeasing him as he noted the sharpness of Haru’s jawline.

“…Coffee, Matsuoka.”

Rin turned his gaze away, and muttered a quick thanks. It hadn’t been ten minutes and all he’d been thinking about was how Haru seemed all cold, but cool and sharp…even sexy. Maybe.

 _I’m some sort of emotional masochist, aren’t I?_ he thought dryly, before sipping at his drink.

He perked up when he detected something other than pure black—strong, but with some milk, so it wasn’t completely bitter. There wasn’t any sugar or milk available on the side of the plate, either. The concentration suited his tastes, and he drank some more as he listened to the group’s resumed antics.

_How’d he know how I like my coffee, though…?_

Before he could dwell too long on the thought, Nagisa had pulled out a makeshift cardboard die he had somehow made on the car ride. It was the size of a football, and had each of their names on the sides.

“It’s so we can take turns sharing stuff!” he explained cheerily. “Like stories, fun facts, anything!”

“That’s a good idea,” Makoto smiled, before he looked over the die some more. “Ah! You put Haru on there, too.”

“Of course! Even though he’s busy, it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t put his name on.”

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei muttered, sounding defeated already. “Why is my name on two of the sides?”

Nagisa only blinked, before grinning widely. “Because you’re Rei-chan!”

Makoto and Rin hid their sniggers.

And so went the tune for the next ten or so minutes: Nagisa would roll the die on the table, and the person that came up would have to answer a simple question about themselves. It was a fun game. Harmless, too, even though Nagisa was in charge.

They went on to talk about their favourite colours, likes, dislikes, and hobbies: simple, almost mundane things that made Rin feel at ease with the tight-knit group. By the time their dishes came, they had moved on to discussing their favourite animals.

“Rockhopper penguins are the _best_!” Nagisa declared, wringing his gloved hands at the steaming pasta set in front of him. “They’re really cute, and have the coolest hairstyles!”

“I like kittens, but…if we’re talking about marine animals, the orca would be my favourite.” Makoto chipped in, leaving Rin frowning at the disparity between a fuzzy kitten and a killer whale.

“Personally, I prefer butterflies,” Rei replied, taking another sip of his barley tea. “They are elegant, graceful creatures that unknowingly possess masterpieces on their delicate wings—truly beautiful!”

“My favourite would have to be sharks: predators of the sea,” Rin said, his stomach starting to grumble for the approaching steak.

“Hey, hey, doesn’t Haru-chan like dolphins, though?” Nagisa asked Makoto, who blinked and glanced at Haru entering with a steak—Rin’s dish.

Makoto nodded, shrugging. “That, and mackerel.”

“But wait.” Nagisa put a finger up. “Wouldn’t that mean that he should be careful around Officer Rin-chan? Because sharks eat dolphins?”

“On the contrary,” Rei adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “While it’s true that dolphins are prey to a few species of shark, dolphins are equally capable of incapacitating, or even killing one by attacking its soft underbelly,” he informed, picking up his cup for another sip.

“Ohhh,” Nagisa chanted in interest, his mouth a little ‘o’ as he kept twirling his fork in his pasta. “So the _sharks_ have to watch out, then, right?”

“Precisely,” Rei nodded. “I theorise that they may even be caught unaware by a dolphin’s attack.”

“Excuse me,” Rin turned around to look up at Haru, trying to loosen his set jaw while pointing at the plate that had just been set on the table. “But what’s this?”

Haru glanced at the enticing slab of meat, and levelly returned Rin’s stare.

“Steak.”

“No no, that’s not steak,” Rin clarified, pointing at the orange-pink flesh and the cooked grey skin. “That’s _fish_.”

“It’s mackerel steak.”

Rin blinked. “Huh?”

“You said you wanted steak.”

“Y-Yeah,” he agreed begrudgingly, starting to feel self-conscious at the attention gathering around them. “I know what I said, but—”

“You weren’t clear in your order,” Haru informed, so straightforwardly that Rin couldn’t help but feel even more pissed off.

“You could’ve asked me what sort of steak I wanted,” Rin shot back as politely as possible.

“Mackerel steak is one of our specials. I thought you would like a surprise.”

“Is that so?” Rin smiled so pleasantly, he felt his jaw mashing the two rows of his teeth into one. _But you **heard** me say I don’t like seafood, y’piece of—_

“Would you like me to make you something else, then?”

Even though he noticed the challenge in Haru’s query, Rin stopped all the same, for a number of reasons.

One: he couldn’t rail on Haru for the order, because what he’d said so far was completely solid.

Two: Rin was fairly confident that Haru probably wouldn’t look twice at him if he weren’t contractually obligated to serve a customer. By the same token, it was just as likely that Haru really didn’t catch that Rin disliked seafood, and Rin could have just imagined Haru’s hellfire stare at the back of his head.

Three: He’d actually spent the time to make the dish, whether he was messing with Rin or not.

“…No,” he decided, wanting to dispel the worried glances from Makoto and the others. “No, this is fine. I did say I wanted steak,” he said a touch louder. He pouted at the idea of admitting defeat, but slightly bowed his head to Haru. “…Thanks. For making something even though I wasn’t clear.”

Rin could only see his brown half-apron, but his gaze was palpable again. Though sure enough, when he lifted his head, Haru’s expression was placid and pretty as ever.

He only nodded before heading back in the café.

Rin tried not to feel too disappointed at the lack of reaction. He huffed, and resigned to get started on his seafood lunch.

When he turned around, he faced Nagisa’s look of awe.

“…Uh…” Rin knitted his brows, and glanced between the others’ stares. “Everything alright?”

“…Just now,” Nagisa whispered furtively, and leaned in so close that Rin could see the pasta sauce stains on his cheeks. “Haru-chan…”

Rin instinctively leaned back to preserve his personal space. “Yes…?”

“…Made a weird face!”

“Huh? What’re you talking about?” Rin frowned at how needlessly close Nagisa was getting, and lightly pushed his head away when he turned to address Makoto and Rei’s milder surprise. “He seemed poker-faced t’me.”

“I think it was when you were bowing…” Rei suggested, looking genuinely puzzled. “I must admit, I have never seen Haruka-san adopt such an expression towards someone he has just gotten acquainted with.”

“You sure you don’t need stronger glasses or somethin’?” Rin teased, hoping his light tone could douse his own curiosity.

“It’s true,” Makoto said. Rin turned to him looking up, tapping his cheek thoughtfully. “I haven’t seen him look that surprised in a while. Plus, Haru doesn’t usually…” he trailed off, musing as he crossed his arms. “Hm…”

Rin cocked his head. “Doesn’t usually?”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing,” Makoto shook his head, before giving a sympathetic smile. “I just think he shouldn’t have done that with your order when you said you didn’t like seafood.”

“Nah, s’alright,” Rin waved his concern off. “He probably didn’t hear when I said. Besides,” he added, making a little show of rolling his shoulders before he picked up his knife and fork. “Gives me a chance t’see what the fuss’s all about anyway.”

“That it is,” Makoto agreed amiably. He watched Rin starting cutting at the steak, before humming in thought. “By the way, Rei? Isn’t it that dolphins are able to tell which sharks pose a threat or not?”

“Hm?” Rei looked up from admiring the composition of his fruit salad. “Ah, yes. I do recall they are able to ascertain whether certain sharks are safe to be around.”

“Then they don’t go attacking any shark even though they’d know how to, right?”

“While I don’t specialise in marine biology, I do believe so,” Rei nodded in concurrence, and continued while nursing the last of his tea. “However, dolphins would typically be the ones to exercise caution, I presume, since around 75% of dolphins experience epidermal scarring from shark attacks.”

“Yeesh,” Rin cut off a bite-sized chunk of the mackerel, and pulled a face at the unpleasant fact. “Three-quarters of them?”

“Indeed,” Rei set down his cup, and Rin forked his bit of steak on the side. “While the majority of them are not in a biologically prescribed relationship as prey and predator, sharks and dolphins can be equally dangerous to one another.”

“Huh. Guess I’ve learned something new today," he shrugged. He didn’t notice how the conversation came to a pause before he took the first bite of his mackerel steak.

Then time stopped.

The ensuing look that crossed Rin’s face could only be described as one of unadulterated surprise. Washes and waves of zesty taste rolled over his tongue from the warm, seasoned mackerel, and Rin gradually started to chew again to bring out more of the savoury taste. His brain frantically tried to make sense of the food’s ridiculously good taste, detecting hints of lemon juice to accentuate the piquant flesh.

“Well?” Makoto gently prompted with a twinkle, but Rin still didn’t move. “Is it good?”

His eyes were blown wide, and his cheek slightly swelled with the meat he had forgotten to bite in his daze. His chewing slowed like a groaning VCR playback, and once he realised the fish had been reduced to a soft ball of lingering deliciousness, his head rocked forward in a lengthy swallow. He blinked rapidly, fists tight around his cutlery, mouth still watering.

“… _Shit_.”

“ _Hooray_! Rin-chan likes it!” Nagisa cheered, hands high in celebration before he looked to the restaurant interior. “You did good, Haru-chan!”

Rin spun his head around, an irrational panic rising at the idea that the annoying pretty-boy chef could’ve seen him enjoying his seafood, of all things.

Rei raised a brow. “Nagisa-kun, Haruka-san isn’t there,”

“No, but, just then,” Nagisa pointed, pouting. “By the kitchen window, Haru-chan was—”

“A-Anyway!” Makoto interrupted at a speed that drew back Rin’s attention. “I’m really glad you like it! Haru’s speciality is seafood; it can really win over anyone.”

“Oh. Oh, what? _This?_ ” Rin gestured to his mackerel steak, hiding the itch to scarf the godly taste down with a scoff. “I mean, it’s not great or _fantastic_ or anything. Real steak’s _way_ better,” he insisted, trying to be as casual as possible in cutting another chunk of sheer goodness. “S’alright, but really, nothing—” he chewed it, and tried not to shudder at the heaven it laved on his tongue. “…Mind-blowing.”

Makoto had the decency to hide his chuckle as Rin not-so-subtly eagerly sliced another piece. “I’d say that’s reasonable.”

“Right?” Rin nodded in encouragement, swallowing his bite and remembering a respectable pause before shoving in his next one. “No big deal.”

“Ehh?” Nagisa tapped his pasta sauce-stained lips in thought. “But I thought officers weren’t allowed to lie.”

“Nagisa-kun…!”

Despite Rei’s well-founded warning, Rin missed his cue to threaten Nagisa with some form of arrest on counts of being a snot. He just found his bones feeling lighter, free of gravity. His eyelids drooped to take in the delectable taste, his shoulders wilting from the succulent flesh sparking along his tongue.

“You certainly look happy, though,” Makoto afforded a tease.

“Am I?” Rin blinked blearily, his eyes glazed over as he worked on his next bite. “I just feel kinda,” he swallowed, and didn’t even try to rein in his dreamy sigh. “…Light-headed.”

He savoured every morsel of his steak as laughter bubbled from the others. Any bodily functions that remained in his focus was blinking, breathing, and cutting another slice for him to keep chewing.

He half-heartedly reminded himself every other fourth bite, for all intents and purposes of his dignity, that Haru was still a jerk. Though during the three bites in-between, his dignity was only wrestling with the mackerel party his tongue was dancing to.

So Rin was just a little blissed out on mackerel steak. Just a little.

 _Nanase's still a jerk, though,_ some distant part in the back of his head reminded as he dug in.

* * *

“ _Ahhh_ ~” Nagisa flumped back on his chair, happily patting his bloated jumpsuit. “That was the best!”

“I trust that would mean you’re full, then?” Rei arched a brow before he set down his cutlery.

“No _way_ , Rei-chan!” Nagisa bolted up straight again. “My strawberry shortcake hasn’t come yet!”

“You ate four more courses than everyone else here, Nagisa,” Rin pulled a wry face, arms crossed on the table. His dish held the stains of a well-finished steak. “How’re you not full or anything?”

He blinked in picture-perfect confusion. “I haven’t eaten dessert yet.”

“So you’re eating more on _principle_?”

“No,” Nagisa shook his head. “I’m still not full.”

Rin pinched the bridge of his nose, not wishing to stoop to looking at Nagisa’s five cleared plates. “Unbelievable…”

“Well, I still have my dessert coming, so we still have a little time,” Makoto’s bulkier physique shrunk in a docile hunch, his smile placating Rin’s deadpan. “Haru shouldn’t be long now.”

“That’s something,” Rin pressed his cheek on his fist. “…I gotta say, though, that mackerel steak really was something else. And I didn’t even _like_ mackerel, past tense.” He stopped blathering, giving rise to a passing thought he couldn’t contemplate in the midst of such rich taste. “I know you guys said he was good, but…how good _is_ Nanase?”

“Honestly…” Makoto put a finger to his lip, and Rin turned to attention while Rei and Nagisa were bickering harmlessly in the background. “I think he’s the best chef in the city. And I’m sure I’m far from the only one who thinks that.”

“No kidding?” Rin’s brows shot up. “Like, fit for five-star hotels, something like that?”

“Something like that,” Makoto shrugged in a chuckle, before relaxing into his usual twinkle. “I’ve really never tasted anything like his food. I nearly feel spoiled with such good food all the time, really.”

“Damn…” Rin whistled out a breath, thoroughly impressed. “I’m almost scared of being used to something like that.” He considered the empty street they were sitting on, and the sheen of sunset coating every quiet building. He frowned again. “…Then what’s he doing in such a quiet place like this?”

“He has so much potential.” Rin’s neck craned on autopilot at the murmur, to find Makoto looking at the same, peaceful street. His mouth was set in a pensive line instead of a gentle curve, but there was no tension to his expression. In fact, there was a drowsy touch to his glance as green eyes found red, and his smile came soothing again. “Right?”

“Oh…yeah,” Rin looked away in a jerky motion, first blinking at his empty coffee mug, then studying the street again. “I don’t know much about the cooking world, but—I think he could really go places with food like this.”

He could hear Makoto’s hum of agreement. It was subdued, though, like it could get swept away in the ambient hum of the sunset air. Gradually, Rin felt a heaviness unfurl in his gut, realising the soil he’d stumbled upon could have been a minefield long dormant.

“—Ah, Haru-chan!”

“Matsuoka-san, _watch out_!”

Now, the very idea finding love mere weeks after moving into a whole new town, meeting whole new friends, would have made Rin sputter with laughter. Yet, right after Rei’s warning cry, what happened had set in motion everything that Rin could never have imagined, dreamed for, or wished for outside of his restful, fulfilling career. It wouldn’t come right away, though. Rin wouldn’t keep track of the weeks that would pass after this defining moment that would end up being with someone his inner romantic would dare to call his one true love.

But in that instant, the defining moment happened.

A moist, rich, strawberry shortcake splatted the left side of Rin’s face.


End file.
